Traditional media raceways are used to direct media to a destination in a generally inconspicuous and undisturbed manner. However, media can accidentally or inadvertently be dislodged from the raceway, causing the media to rest in an undesired and potentially dangerous manner. For example, such dislodged media can become an interference to or potentially damaged by foreign objects.